


Comfort of the Flames

by OhSoDecadent



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dealing with Betrayal, F/M, Grey Wardens, Poking the Bear, anger to lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoDecadent/pseuds/OhSoDecadent
Summary: After leaving Highever, Duncan travels with the young Alyssa Cousland to Ostagar. Grief stricken and lashing out at the only person there, Duncan comforts her the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Duncan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Comfort of the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut really. I remember my Cousland trying to flirt with Duncan and I internally sobbed that it wasn't an option. SO. This is what I imagined might happen on the long travel from Highever to Ostagar >.>
> 
> ~Decadent
> 
> (originally posted to ff.net)

Duncan was three hours into his night watch before the gentle sobs from her tent subsided. Sighing he run his fingers through his loose hair, his dark eyes reflecting the flames of the fire as he contemplated the young Alyssa Cousland’s situation.

He felt like a monster tearing her away from her family, so sad at all the pointless deaths and then to top it off she had been betrayed by a close family friend.

Throwing another log onto the fire, the sound concealed the opening of her tent so he was slightly startled when she slid onto the ground beside him. He studied her from the corner of his eye taking into account her waist length copper coloured curls, messy and unravelled from her normal braided bun. Her eyes the intense colour of a stormy sea, were red rimmed from earlier tears. He glanced at her top, which had previously been one of his tunics, had now been repurposed into a night gown for her.

A very short night gown.

Her long legs were stretched out before her, her thighs brushing against his as her delicate toes flexed towards the heat of the camp fire.

“Alyssa, you should be in bed.” He said quietly, his voice croaky from lack of use over the last few weeks of travelling.

Typical Ferelden weather had been a bane in the backside, plus Highever was a good distance away from Ostagar, but they had pushed on as fast as they could.

“All you keep saying is that I need to sleep. Why don’t you? Then I can stew in my misery in peace without you carping on about it all the damn time.” She grumbled.

He chuckled at her spirited response, more then used to them by now not to be offended.

“Unless you are going to join me in my bed furs, I don’t want to hear you lecturing me like my father. I had a father, an excellent one. I don’t need a substitute.” She turned her face away to hide her pain but her hand held out for his which he took, lacing his fingers through hers.

“Alyssa my dear, I said no at Highever, and I’m certainly not going to take advantage while you are grieving.” Duncan squeezed her hand.

She’d visited him that eventful night in nothing but a robe, which she left on the floor as she crawled over him blushing all the while, strangely he found it erotic but had enough sense to dress her and send her back to her personal quarters.

Not that he hadn’t been tempted because that would be a lie. In fact he ached for an hour after she shuffled away defeated, and even his own hand couldn’t ease the vision of her burned onto his brain. Her blush brought out the colour of her eyes, her hair tumbled over her shoulder and framed her sides drawing attention to her rose tinted nipples that stood erect and begging for his caress, his lick and the gentle suckle of his mouth.

Who would have known that Byron Cousland’s boyish daughter would have grown up to be such a fine looking lady and a skilled warrior? Last time he had seen her he had barely seen twenty two winters and she was a playful scamp of eight beating her brother Fergus senseless with a wooden sword.

It was wrong he knew it, but her body so close to his, the smell of the lavender soap she used to wash her hair... it was all becoming too much to resist. Grunting he pushed off the ground he rose to stand, his back to her as he cursed his body’s reaction to her. He walked to the other side of the fire putting distance between them, his fist clenched, his dusty brown hair hung in front of his eyes as he bowed his head.

“Duncan..?” He withheld eye contact as she called out to him, her voice tinged with sadness and confusion.

“Go rest, I’ll not say it again.” His tone was harsh, he cringed inside at the bitter man he had become.

There was a time before when he would have grabbed at the chance of happiness, for he knew how fleeting it was, how fickle fate and luck had been for him in the past. So tussles in the bed-sheets had been something he delighted in; buxom beautiful ladies, roguish men, there had even been that one time with a Qunari Priestess. But Byron’s daughter? Why did he halt on her?

Standing up sharply she stomped over to him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin as she glared up at him defiantly.

“I never took you for a coward Duncan.” Alyssa hissed her eyes narrowed.

Spinning around she meant to flee back into her tent but his arm wrapped around her waist tugging her back to his chest roughly, his fingers digging into the muscles of her stomach as he breathed deeply into her ear.

“You’re starting something I’m not sure you want me to finish. Don’t test my patience girl.”

His tone was dangerous, a warning that she should back off if she had her smarts about her.

Obviously she did not.

“I believed you to be a man of action, I was mistaken.” Her eyes closed, her voice quivered as she struggled to gain control of her emotions.

“What is it you want Alys?” his lips brushed against the shell of her ear making her shiver against his chest. “Is it this?” his hand stroked down her stomach and over her bare thigh, his fingers cupping her mound through her under garments. “Come on Alys, tell me what it is you want from me!” he growled, his hardness pushing against her lower back.

She tried to speak but words evaded her, her body focused only on his touch there on her body, her head tilted back against his chest as she forgot to remember to breathe.

“Nothing to say?” he continued, his leg nudged hers further apart as his fingers lightly glazed over her damp garments, his nose pressed up against the back of her ear in her hair as he pulled the material to the side so his fingers could touch the sweet juices flowing from her centre. Her legs wobbled so with his other arm he braced it under her breast, his thumb skimmed over her erect nipples deliberately and he grinned at her quiet gasp. Kissing the side of her neck he parted her folds gently with his thumb and forefinger, using just the tips as he coated his fingers in her woman dew.

“Tell me to stop now... Tell me Alyssa...” he moaned, his digits strumming her throbbing clit causing her to whimper louder and louder as her pleasure built. “Beg me, I won’t even be angry...” his teeth nipped at her earlobe, the tip of his tongue following the natural curve of her ear shell.

Her head thrashed to the side as she bucked against him, her hips following his fingers riding out the intense sensations trying desperately to find completion. “Please!” she sobbed, her nails reaching back to dig into his thighs as she cried out his name.

Slipping two calloused fingers into her core she wailed as he kissed along her neck, biting the tender flesh, marking her as he tore off her under garments quickly with his free hand then returning it to pinch her hardened buds then leaving his hand on one breast possessively as he thrust his fingers into her heat quicker.

She screamed when her orgasm hit, her legs clamped together over the hand between her thighs, her hands grabbed onto his arm holding into place as her buttocks trembled against his raging erection, her eyelashes fluttered shut as she regained her breath.

Bringing up a thumb he stroked her clit a few more times and she cried out again, her nails digging into his arm as she came again, her head thrashed against his chest as she whimpered. “Not again... please...”

He chuckled darkly as he released his arm from around her chest, sinking to his knees behind her he raised her tunic over the backs of her thighs slowly as he kissed and nipped a trail, paying special attention to the backs of her knees as her bare backside was exposed for his eyes only. Cupping her globes in both hands he parted the cheeks as he licked a slow trail over the puckered hole then pulled back to blow on it.

“Duncan..?” her voice sounded worried, as if she was frightened he was crossing the lines into perversion like her mother had warned her about.

He didn’t respond as he repeated his action, this time slipping his tongue further until it dipped into the sweet juices of her cunt. He lapped at her slit a few times, his tongue finally slipping in on the last stroke as he parted her thighs more with his hands. He wiggled his tongue in her opening, taking his time to taste her and to enjoy the way she clenched around his appendage.

Pulling away from her he laid back on the ground, a smirk on his face as he braced his head on his arms. “Take off that tunic, turn and face me.”

She blushed at his words, looking over her shoulder at him, at the tight tented breeches he wore. Alyssa slipped it off quickly, turning to face him bathed only in the firelight.

“Sit on my chest Alys.” He beckoned her over with his fingers, a hunger burning in his eyes.

She complied, and then squealed as he hitched her up higher until her soft womanhood settled over his mouth, his hands wrapped around her hips guiding her movements as she grabbed tufts of his hair in her hands, her thighs quivering at how deep his tongue was in her, at how erotic this position was.

Duncan groaned underneath her, barely able to breathe in anything that wasn’t her essence, her skin and slickness surrounding him as he fucked her harder with his tongue.

His blunt nails scraping at her back as she shuddered above him, he hissed when he felt her crafty fingers pull his cock free from his pants, her fingers and hair tickling his weeping head and tightly drawn balls.

He was so fucking close.

Grunting he increased his pace, his nose brushing against her clit time after time, her wails of pleasure like an aphrodisiac to his libido. Her nails dug in his scalp harder as she jerked him off faster, he roared as he lifted her higher by her hips, just the tip of his tongue fluttering repeatedly against her engorged clit.

“Yes, yes!” she screamed, “Duncan!”

His load burst out of him splattering her back with the force, his arms shook as he lowered her back to his chest, the pulsing in her cunt obvious for him to see even in the dim light. Nuzzling her damp curls with his nose he sighed as his head hit the grass, his fingers stroking her sides gently in a move to soothe not stir her arousal again.

“Good enough my lady?” he grinned lazily.

She huffed, her hands resting onto of his chest as she scooted lower so that her opening brushed against his still hard member.

“I don’t know... seems like we still have some tension to work out.” She leaned closer, her lips within kissing distance of his.

“Well we wouldn’t want to disappoint... I have a reputation to uphold after all.”

Her moans of pleasure were her only response as he flipped her under his weight, his lips pressed against hers.

Comfort was nice but unexpected passion was always better Duncan mused, and passion young Alyssa Cousland had in abundance.


End file.
